goldie_spirits_hatterzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental effects
After the Ignite your Spirits success, Goldie Spirits finaly ended-up with a list of Elemental Effects. Primary Effects Burn Burn effect appears when you use fire. The normal percentage of burning is 30%.The burn effect allow the prey to drop on HP and MP. Burn causes *Hit By Faime attacks Freezing Freezing effect appears when you use ice, like Burning, the percentage is the same.The freeze allow the prey to do not move and drop on MP . Frezzing causes *Hit By Sayn attacks Stock The stock appears when you use loud attacks like the Dreamflames, mini-earthquakes ect...The percentage is 40%. Its allow the prey to highly drop on HP and its moves slowly.Inflict Knockdown. Stock causes *Hit by Dreamflammes Paralisys .Its appears when you use electrickmagic .Its have the normal percentage is 30%.Its allow the prey to move slowly and have a decrased Speed and Mega Hits. Paralisys causes *Hit By Specktrays attacks Poisoned It appears when you get poisoned by attacks.The persantage is 30,5% (40,75% with Laggën) Poison causes *Hit by Laggën attacks Secondairy Effects They apairs rarely and do less inportant effects. Sleeping Like the name states, Sleeping effect make you sleep and and have a constant drop of MP every 10 seconds. Its can be heal by getting stocked or Paralised. The percentage is low , 10%. Slepping causes Confused You are getting confuse that reverse your skills and touches. Confused Causes Traped You are getting traped thats means you can move until the Trapbar Counter is to 0. Traped causes Bleeding The Bleeding appears when you use bladed attacks like Gigi, Sayn,Hunters attacks.Its allow the prey to drop on MP and moves slowly.The Percentage for this is 30,5% Bleeding causes Cursed The Cursed elemental effect appears when you use Enchancements.The prey is drained ( drained= lost HP and give the losted HP to the one who cause the curse) and moves slowly. The percentage depend of the echancement and the skill but its normaly 30%. Curses causes Chain Break *Weapon Attack decrased *Inaffective for noted OP charcters Chain break causes *Hit By Bad Looking skill *Hit By Enchancements Moonshock *The Speed is lower *The Magical Defence is lower Moonshock causes *Be hit by Gigi's Moon Arrows Blue Fire Blaze *High drop of HP *Can die with this *The Physical and magical Attack is very low Blue Fire Blaze causes *Be it by Strange Blaze (Blue) *Enchancements *Hit by the Fire Arm Turlus *Hit by Laryas Steam Enchanted Burns. Hallucination *High drop of MP *The targets seems to die and sometimes attacks don't work. Hallucinations Causes *Hit by Kenza's attacks *Hit by Kaipynn Attacks Light Shine *Target's Attacks and Magic Attacks decrased Light Shine causes *Be hit by Yazmine Light Balls attacks *Be hit by Tiger Eye attack *Be hit by Shroomgamma Alpha's shoots Heart Attack *High drop of MP *Movement Spped,Weapon Attack decrased Heart Attack causes *Be hit by Hippo attacks with the Concentration Heartsol Dimetion attacks *Be hit by Dark Julio attack Spinig round Category:Franchise Category:Elements Category:List Pages